Twililght Dreamers
by FantasyChan
Summary: Kai's having dreams from his past... things he can't remember happening to him... ((Not sure wut u'll think)) KaiOC
1. Lost in the Past

**~~~|| Twilight Dreamers ||~~~**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****

**Fantasy**: Hello, peeps! Another day and yet another fic! ^^

**Kai**: * leaning on wall with arms crossed * You're very excited for a person who just got reading glasses and can't see the screen without them.  
**Fantasy**: * stars at Kai * Ok, _that_ was uncalled for!

**Max**: Ya, it was Kai!

**Fantasy**: Geez! Guys stop appearing from nowhere! It's freaky! 0_O

**Rei**: * taps Fantasy's shoulder *

**Fantasy**: * screams * Eeee!

**Rei**: So you don't think it's weird for me to randomly show up? 

**Fantasy**: -.- plz don't sneak up on me like that…

**Rei**: Sorry ^^'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Disclaimer: _**

****

**Fantasy**: Ok, so I don't own any Beyblade characters or their Blades or Beasts or locations. Except for my O.C, and her Blade and her Bit Beast! So freaking there! I wrote a disclaimer, happy now, Chibi?! ((jks)) But I might not put her in here, I haven't decided yet. :S

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter One: Lost in the Past 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~Kai's POV~~

I woke up after a terrible nightmare, sitting straight up in my bed. Rei turned on the light on the bedside table that separated our hotel beds. "You okay, Kai?" He asked me, looking concerned. I was sweating and panting; I guess it looked obvious that I was distressed. "No, I'm fine. Just a bad dream." I lay back down, turning my back to him. I was shivering all over from sudden cold. Rei shrugged, turned off the light, and with a grunt, was back asleep. I wasn't so lucky. I couldn't fall asleep again. 

By morning, I was completely worn out from lack of sleep. Rei offered to let me sleep in, but like the idiot I was from having no sleep, I refused. Rei and I left our room to meet Tyson, Kenny and Max in the breakfast hall. My dream floated at the back of my mind all through breakfast, which was quickly disappearing from in front of Tyson. Max, a sweatdrop on the side of his head, took a piece of buttered toast carefully, hoping Tyson wouldn't grab it from him. I didn't eat anything; I wasn't hungry. Kenny questioned my choice, but I ignored him. Yeah, I know, it probably isn't very nice to ignore people, but with Kenny it's just different. He's just really easy to ignore, because most of the time, he's a bit annoying. 

"Yes, almost complete." A voice was saying. I could hear it, but I couldn't see who was talking. There was a female voice, too. Mumbling in the background about something not being right. "Silence, girl! I don't care for your righteousness!" There was a loud smack, then something hitting the ground. That guy most have hit the girl to the ground. I could hear her moan. It hurt me to hear it, but why? "He'll be the most--" The man had started again. "No!" The girl's voice, angry and strained. There was a commotion of a fight. The next thing I heard was the girl panting, and machinery whirring. I seemed to be able to see for a few moments. I saw the blurry outline of the girl, and the man lying on the ground. "Kai, you can't remember any of this, not even me." She was saying sadly, looking up at me. I heard a groan, my own groan. She was doing something to me, erasing my memory of whatever had happened. "Kai… Kai… Kai…"

"Kai? Kai? Hello, Kai? You there?" I jerked awake. Rei was standing over my bed, looking down at me. "Why'd you wake me up?" I asked angrily, wanting to know what had happened to that girl. "You were moaning and stirring, rolling around over and over. I figured you were having a nightmare." I grunted, rolling over. "Yeah, well. If I scream you can wake me up, not before. Got it?" Rei shrugged. "Ok, Kai." He walked out of the room, most likely to sleep on the sofa, so he didn't have to worry about me. I fell back to sleep, the dream didn't return that night. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Fantasy**: And that's it!

**Max**: No! * cries *

**Fantasy**: 0_O Whoa there Maxie, I was joking. This is only the first chapter. ^^"  

Max: Whoops * blushy * My bad

**Kai**: I like it, so far it's all about me.

**Fantasy**: Don't get to full of yourself, Kai… You fall in love

**Kai**: O_O say what?

**Rei**: * laughs * Oh! Burn Kai!

**Fantasy**: Hey! I could make this another MaRei fic really fast ya know

**Rei**: * falls silent*

**Fantasy**: Much better

**Tyson**: Fantasy, can I have a word?

**Fantasy**: Ya

**Tyson**: * yells * I DO NOT EAT THAT MUCH!

**Fantasy**: OK, well that was six very loud words, but, ya you do

**Kenny**: And I'm not annoying, am I Kai?

**Kai**: * sigh *No, you just have no eyes

**Kenny**: Oh well then -- Hey!

**Fantasy**: Ok boys, that's enough -.- Anyway! Review plz! I want to know if it's any good before I start the next chapter. 

**Kai**: Ya, cuz she doesn't know how to continue it now

**Fantasy**: * vein pulsing in forehead* Kai…

**Kai**: Uh-Oh… * runs very quickly from Fantasy *


	2. Reoccuring Nightmare

**Fantasy**: Yay, I'm back! After a long two weeks of nothing-ness!

**Kai**: You do know you're crazy, right?

**Fantasy**: You say that like it's a bad thing… 

**Kai**: * rolls eyes *

**Fantasy**: * slaps palms together* Righty then, on to the next chapter! * pause * As soon as I find my glasses -0^0-

**All**: * blink blink *

**Fantasy**: What? I can't see to type without them…

**Kenny**: Try on top of your head… * sigh *

**Fantasy**: * reaches to top of head, finding glasses * Ooh! So there they are!

**Rei**: Not bad, chief… considering your glasses are always on your head…

**Max**: And you have no eyes.

**Kenny**: * whines * Fantasy…

**Fantasy**: Ok guys, I know it's fun ((and easy ^^)) to tease Kenny, but not now.

**All but Kenny**: * groan * Aww!

**Fantasy**: Ok, right, _now_ on to the ficcy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Two: Reoccurring nightmare 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~Rei's POV~~

Kai has been acting really weird lately, and if I ask about it, he gets very mysterious. I can hear him talking in his sleep. He's mumbling something about someone not leaving. "Don't go. Don't go! Who are you? Come back!" He told me not to wake him unless he screamed, so I moved onto the sofa in the next room. Hey, it's a fancy hotel, what can I say? I can't get any sleep when he's like this. Maybe I should move in to Tyson and Max's room, so I can sleep. Naw, I'll just sleep on the sofa. It's comfy anyway. 

~~Kai's POV~~

_"Please, don't leave! Who are you? How do you know me? What's going on?" I asked over and over. I could hear myself. I'm dreaming again. It's getting more vivid. I can almost see that girl now. She has long grey/black hair and she's about my height, but I still can't see her face. It's all shadowed, but I can see tears rolling down it. Her clothes are dark; red and black, I think. Who is she? I want to know so badly. She's turned to me to speak many times, but her words are hushed, so I can't hear her. Everything looks kinda green and rounded, as if I'm trapped in some kind of green tainted cylinder. No, it's a cylinder all right, but it's not tainted. There are bubbles coming up when ever I try and talk. I'm in some kind of tank. I looked down at myself. All I had on were my pants; no shirt or shoes or gloves, nothing but pants. The girl looked up at me again, and pressed her hand up against the glass. I felt myself move my hand, but I had no control. More tears ran down her face as she turned away from me, her hand still on the glass. "I'm sorry, Kai…" She pressed a button on the keypad in front of her and my dream went dark._

I sat straight up, sweating like mad. When was this going to end? I fell back down on my pillow, sighing. "This is nuts." I told myself aloud as I kicked my blankets off. Rei was fast asleep on the couch. I guess he wasn't joking when he said he would. Oh well. I took one of the room keys and slide my shoes on. I walked into the hallway and toward the elevator. As I stepped out on the main floor, I realized how unrealistic my plan really was, but it didn't stop me from walking out of the hotel and into the cool night air. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kai: Fantasy, where the hell am I going?

Fantasy: * evil grin * You're looking for the girl.

All: * laughing *

Kai: * blushy * Do I like her that much?

Fantasy: Yup! ^^

Kai: Is she hot at least?

Fantasy: * blink blink *

Kai: That's not reassuring, Fantasy… -.-

Fantasy: I'm joking! She is! Sheesh! Would I match you with someone who wasn't?

Kai: * ashamed * No…

Fantasy: ^^ Good! Review plz!


End file.
